Conventionally, QSTs have been deployed at bank teller counters. These QSTs provide customer identification services. In order to identify the customer, the QSTs typically require a user to swipe or insert his or her card and then enter a pin number. These QSTs are costly. Furthermore, these QSTs occupy valuable “real estate” on the teller counter. It would be desirable to incorporate the QST into the counter in order to preserve counter real estate and reduce the necessity for purchasing costly QST equipment.